1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display system for controlling automatic leveling of heavy equipment, and more particularly to an image display system for controlling automatic leveling the heavy equipment by a leveling means, which can display inclined states of an upper frame and a lower frame of the heavy equipment through a dynamic change of a symbol that symbolizes the heavy equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In heavy equipment, such as an excavator, a logging device, a crane, and the like, which is working on an inclined site, an upper frame is inclined to a level surface depending on the ruggedness and inclination of ground. Accordingly, the inclination of an upper frame to a level surface is changed at any time as the upper frame is swiveled, and this causes the work to be done in an unstable state of the equipment. Also, as the center of gravity of the equipment deviates from the center, the danger of overturning of the heavy equipment is increased.
In order to solve this problem, a method of moving the center of gravity of the heavy equipment near to ground through leveling of the upper frame with a level surface against the direction of gravity on an inclined site has been used.
Conventionally, a user should determine the leveling time by sensing the inclination of the heavy equipment depending on the user's sensitivity, and measure the leveling state himself.
In the case of the leveling control depending on the user's sensitivity, the user cannot properly recognize the slope of the ground and the slope of the upper frame, even though a danger of overturning of the heavy equipment still exists, and thus cannot perform the leveling at proper time.
Also, in the case of performing the leveling at all times, the user should judge the leveling state through comparison of the leveling state with a surrounding environment or depending on the user's own sensitivity, and this causes incorrect results of leveling with the user's fatigue increased.
Accordingly, the control performance of the heavy equipment is greatly lowered when the user performs diverse manipulation inputs, manually performs the leveling, or conducts work at night.